Who took Jessica Rabbit Update
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a updated verion of the first story. Naruto x Jessica Rabbit x Holli Would
1. Chapter1

How could Naruto know that associating with Roger Rabbit would cause him so much strife. It all started with some stupid patty cake photos that Naruto took of his wife Jessica Rabbit and old man Acme. Now Naruto found himself having to figure out who frame Roger Rabbit. It was giving Naruto a headache.

As Naruto was taking a shower head his door open and a voice that Naruto recognized spoke. "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto put on his pants and exited his bathroom. He look around and saw Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen other than one other. Jessica was hold a mirror up look at him through the reflection. "You got the wrong idea about me Mr. Uzumaki. I'm a pawn in this just like Roger. Can you help me find him? Just name your price and I'll pay it."

"Yeah I'll bet you would. You need the rabbit to make the scam work." Said Naruto no confidence. Though he was started to get hard. Jessica turn to him. "No, no. I love my husband. You got me all wrong." She place the mirror down and move past Naruto moving very sexy her huge breasts and ass. "You don't know how hard it is being a woman. Looking the way that I do."

"Yeah well... you don't know how hard it is being a man. Looking at you the way you do." Jessica look at him. "I'm not bad I'm just drawn that way." She then move in front of Naruto.

"I do anything for my husband Mr. Uzumaki." Jessica slap his hand making him drop his pants realizing his huge member to her. Then she press her breasts against Naruto chest. "Anything.."

Naruto still surprise about what was happening mange to say. "What a wife." Jessica drape on arm over Naruto shoulder while her other hand gently stroke the biggest cock she had seen and the only other one she seen had been Rogers.

"I'm desperate Naruto can't you see how much I need you." Jessica thought she saw Naruto eyes turn red and animalistic but then they were blue again. "My offer stands firm." Naruto look down at Jessica breasts which he started squeezing and his cock that she was still stroking. "That's not the only thing standing firm."

Jessica sank to her knees and gently rub her face up his member. "Mmmm, so firm and long." She said. Then she started licking up towards his tip. Her hands still touching Naruto chest. "How'd that rabbit end up with someone like you?" Asked Naruto. "I guess I like the carrot." Said Jessica then she took his tip in her mouth and started moving up and down. "Oh that's it, take it all." Moan Naruto gripping Jessica head and started gently fucking her mouth. After 5 minutes Naruto said. "I'm about to cum!" He then shoved his whole cock down Jessica throat. But she didn't fight. Naruto cum started filling her stomach and he get cumming. Then he pull out while still cumming. "Let's put some cream on this carrot cake." When his cock was out of Jessica mouth his cream started covering her face.

After he finished cumming but still having a still hard member. Jessica said. "So do we have a deal Naruto?" Naruto just smiled. "Not yet we don't. I'm not do with you." Jessica felt her heart beat faster but not of fear but excitement. "Finally it going to happen." She thought.

Jessica removed her dress revealing her giant breasts and her pussy. She layed on her back and spread her legs. "Well what are waiting for Naruto?" Naruto place his tip at the entrance of Jessica pussy teased it and then slowly started to enter. Jessica moan as she was being filled more than Roger had ever done. In fact he never even fill her anyway. She expected and prepared for Naruto to just shove it but was surprise by his slow and gentleness. When she look into his eyes he smile.

"I know a virgin when I see one." Naruto said as his tip touch a hymn. Jessica gasp by the feeling and his words. Gazing at Naruto she said. "When I say anything I meant it. Now take me!" After a moment Naruto nodded. He grip Jessica hip and shoved hard. Jessica let out a scream of pure pain and pleasure. Her legs sticking straight up while head was up as well. Mouth agape and eyes rolling to the back of her head. After the pain started to fade Jessica legs slowly lowered and wrap around Naruto. She could feel him in her womb where she once wanted Roger's babies to be born but now she wanted Naruto child and only his.

Naruto touch Jessica face. "Are you alright Jessica?" She look at him for a sec then pull him closer to her. "I'm better than alright. I'm now a real woman." She said gazing deep into her man's eyes. "Now move your hips and claim what is rightfully yours." Naruto smiled then he kissed her passionately and started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first but getting faster. Naruto squeezed her breasts, then after the kiss he began to suck the nipples. One at a time at first then at the same time.

"Oh yes! You're so much bigger and better than my husband!" Cried Jessica. "What is his cock compare to mine?" Asked Naruto as he pulled and stretch Jessica nipples while his cock ever time it went in hit the back of her womb. "Oh! He a very napkin ugly doodle rolled up, yours is a thick beautiful thick master piece!"

"Well this masterpiece is going to paint your womb with my cum. Do you want it outside or insi-.." Naruto didn't finish for Jessica had clamp her legs around his waist and had cried out. "Inside! Cum in me Naruto! Give me what Roger can not!" And Naruto then gave a roar, his eyes turning red for a moment as he shot his seed in to Roger Rabbit wife womb. Jessica also came both hers and Naruto's juices exploded out of her pussy and on the floor.


	2. Chapter2

Both were breathing hard. Then Naruto pulled out of Jessica pussy. "Your not done. Are you Naruto?" She asked hopefully. Naruto smirk. "That depends are you done doing anything for your husband or do you want to go find him?"

Jessica got a hungry look. "Screw my so call husband. I only stay with for the fame. But I want a real good man. One who can treat me good both with love and sex."

Naruto smiled. "And that's me right."

"Hell yes! I also know about your beast lover. Unleash the beast on me please." Naruto smile grew bigger as his eyes turn blood red, beastly, the lines on his cheeks turn darker, his teeth became fangs. Naruto pick up Jessica and carried her to his bed. When they got to it he position them so Naruto had her pussy in his face and his cock stick between her breasts and in her face as well. Jessica started sucking Naruto cock as well as fucking him with her giant breasts.

Naruto for his part started eating her pussy and when I say eat I mean he bit, suck, lick and drank her pussy. His clawed hands grip her ass tight leaving marks on it. Jessica didn't care for her moans were full more with pleasure then pain. Soon they came again. Naruto cum going in her mouth and leaking out to cover her breast. With Jessica cum Naruto drank every drop.

Then Jessica turn around to face Naruto who held up his hand to stop her then cross his fingers together into a cross. Suddenly there was another Naruto stand next to the bed. Jessica look back and forth between the two. Both smiled and the original Naruto said. "There's a lot of things I can do that no one knows."

Jessica smiled her eyes turning beastly as well. "Show me master." Naruto move his cock in her pussy again. His clone got behind Jessica put his tip to her asshole. Then Naruto said. "Even though I like the sound of master. Your not a slave. Your my woman." Jessica wonder how can this man keep making her fall in love with him even more. "Yes Naruto. Now take my ass!" Jessica moan with pleasure as the clone push into her ass. Once in Naruto asked. "Have you been fuck in the ass before Jessica."

"Yes from my girlfriend Holli Would with a dildo before I married Roger." Said Jessica. The clone gave a playful slap on her sensitive ass making her gasp. "Is that where you learn to kiss as well. Because that Rabbit can't kiss." Jessica ran her hand in Naruto hair. "Your right. In fact perhaps after tonight Holli can join us. People think I'm a slut but Holli is one. But I know you can tame her." Naruto with a smile on his face pulled Jessica into another passionate kiss as he and his clone fuck both her holes.

After 10 minutes Naruto said. "I'm going cum!" Jessica cried out. "Yes me too! Cum in me again Naruto get me pregnant!" And both Naruto's gave roars and shot their seeds into her ass and womb. After the cumming Jessica asked. "You can clone yourself. What else can you do my love?" To which Naruto answered by taking her to his desk bend her down on to it. Jessica breast being pillow for her body. She look back at her lover who did another cross fingers. "Transform." Naruto then turn to Jessica surprised into a beautiful horse. His cock now a horse cock was still the same giant size as the human Naruto had been.

But Jessica wasn't going to ever back down. She help Naruto mount her and put his cock back into her. It was pure luck the desk was strong and didn't break as the Naruto horse pounded Jessica Rabbit just like a real horse in heat would. 15 minutes past. Jessica had cum many time now. The horse gave a loud whiny and Came. Jessica was surprise that her belly didn't expand to the size of her breasts by the all the cum inside her and leaking out of her pussy on to the floor.

A pattern began throughout the night. First Naruto and his clones would fuck in one of the many forms of love and gang bang. Such as having Naruto fuck her breasts while she laid on one with his cock in her ass and another her pussy. He was able to clone Jessica so there was many forms of Jessica kissing herself or eating her own pussy.

Then Naruto would use his transformation powers to turn into different things and creatures. Dog, bull, tiger, and others.

Naruto was also able transform Jessica into others things or clothes as well.

So there was many mating of different animals, people and creatures. They did my role playing like Doctor Jessica did a check up on patient Naruto. Naruto giving a tip to the Hotel Employee Jessica for great serves. (Jessica Rabbit hotel outfit.) Big Bad Wolf Naruto mated poor Little Jessica Red Riding Hood.

Ghostbuster Jessica moan on the bed as Slimmer Naruto was in her suit eat her pussy. Navi Jessica rode the small human Naruto still huge cock. Freddy Jessica kiss Naruto upside from the wall. Her clawed hand lightly moving over his body. (Look up a dream with Jenny Poussin for a idea on how it looks.)

Werewolf Naruto did doggie style with Vampire Jessica. Nun Jessica got defiled by Demon Naruto. A Zombie hord covered a bitten all over Jessica with their cums.

And yet even after all that the last position they did before falling a sleep was their regular forms on the bed Naruto on top of Jessica Rabbit doing the age old position of love making. Then they both gave one last cried as they both came. Then Naruto asked. "Marry me Jessica Rabbit?" To which Jessica without hesitation answered. "It's Jessica Uzumaki, my love."

They kiss one last time and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter3

Time Skip

During the final battle with Doom while Jessica was hanging in the air. Roger didn't something surprising Doom shot a Dip bullet and Roger at the same time launching a boxing glove in a hammer at Doom machine jump and took the bullet. "Roger!" Cried Naruto and Jessica. The glove hit the vale on the machine and shot all the Dip at Doom. Naruto immediately pick up Roger off the floor before the Dip could touch him and watch Doom melt. Screaming in pain as he did.

After the machine went through the wall into Toon town getting hit by a train. Naruto made a clone to open the fire hydrants in the build sending the Dip into the drain. Then the clone lowered and free Jessica from the Toon proof rope. Jessica ran over to Naruto as he laid Roger on the ground. They knelt on ever side of the rabbit as he slowly began to melt. "Your going be alright!" Said Naruto and Roger smiled. "I already alright knowing that my best friend can take my dear Jessica as his wife when I'm gone." This surprised both Naruto and Jessica.

"Roger i can-." Started Jessica but Roger put his finger on her lips. "I'm glad that you can be with someone who will treat right in all ways. I only have one last request."

"Anything." Said Jessica tears filling her eyes for even though she was going to leave Roger for Naruto she still love the rabbit. "I want you to do patty cake with your new husband." After a moment Naruto and Jessica held up their hands and did the patty cake. After they finish Roger's last words were. "That one good cake." Then Roger Rabbit was gone.

Other Toons had appeared and watch Jessica Rabbit cry into Naruto chest. After a few minutes and clearing Roger's name and revealing Acme will. Holli Would went over to Jessica and asked her if she wanted to stay at her place. Jessica said. "I have a place to stay but I would like you to come over for the night." Holli agreed having seen and heard Roger's last word before the others had arrived. Benny the Taxi gave them a lift back to Naruto's apartment.

Once in side and having some wine Holli said. "So Naruto took your virginity Jessica?" Not feeling shame Jessica said. "And my heart. I hope that you'll join Holli?" Holli Would smiled and kiss Jessica passionately. "I would love to be your guys lover from time to time." Naruto and Jessica both smirk. "Once you have Naruto, Holli you are hooked." Holli gave a laugh. "I heard that before Jessica."

Naruto drop his pants and seeing his cock made Holli stop laughing. "We'll see Holli just know that no matter what. I the original Naruto will be doing Jessica tonight. You get a clone ok Holli." Holli did understand. "I understand Naruto but I want to be the first to get Jessica ready." So soon Jessica and Holli we're kissing each other's lips and eating the others pussy for 10 minutes, then they were ready. Naruto sat on the bed as both woman lick and kiss each other with his cock between them. Holli then took his cock in her mouth and started moving up and down but only going haft way. "Come on Holli." Said Naruto jokily. "Jessica was able to take all my cock in her first time."

Holli not want to ruin her reputation try to go deeper but started gagging. "Easy Holli." Said Jessica gently grabbing Holli head. "Relax your jaw, focus on breathing and taking every inch. I'll help." Slowly Holli mange to go all the way down and taking all the cock in. Soon both Jessica and Holli we're taking turns and it wasn't long before Naruto cum cover each other's faces which they licked off each.

"What next?" Asked Holli some drool going down her mouth. "Before we get to the good stuff I want us to each ride a Naruto." Said Jessica a clone of Naruto appeared and soon both Jessica and Holli were putting their dicks in their pussy. "Oh My Ink Pot! His Cock Is Bigger Than All The Lovers I Have Ever Had!" Cried as she reach haft way while a Jessica already full of her new husband cock. "The only ones to match me with size and skilled with their dicks are Max Goof and Spiderman. And they are happy with their wives, Peg Pete for Max and Mary Jane and Black Cat for Peter."

"We could do a get together." Said Jessica. "Pussy off limit to ever cock except husbands, asses, breasts and mouths free game." Now Holli was full of Naruto cock. "I'm game with that." She said. Then Jessica and Holli began to ride. Holli was the first to cum. "Sorry! I guess you are the real woman Jessica!" Holli said. "Don't day your quitting already Holli?" Asked Naruto smiling. "Not a chance! I'm admitting that even though she was a virgin only 3 days ago. Jessica is born for your cock."

"Than we'll make you for it!" Cried Jessica as the Naruto's both shot their cums into both woman. "What next?" Asked Holli. "I been wanting to do something from alien." Said Jessica as they got off the cocks. "Honey will you make two clones into Facehuggers?" Naruto nodded and two of the classic horror monsters that make Xenomorphs appeared. "These are for you Holli. Now laid down." Holli obey. "She all yours boys." Said Jessica and the Facehuggers pounce on Holli. The first clamp around her face wrapping it tail around her throat, holding her head and shoving it cock tube down her throat. Just like a Facehugger it started pumping but didn't knock Holli out it with ever pump she got air and cock.

The second one was different from the first it had another hole and two tails. This Facehugger jump on Holli pussy. Wrapping it tales around both her legs while it legs held her waist. The regular cock tube shot into Holli pussy as a second one from the other hole went into her ass. Holli gave load moans as these creatures fuck her. "That keep her good for a hour while we do our thing." Said Jessica smiling. Then she whispered what she wanted Naruto to turn into. There was a poof and standing before Jessica was a Predalien. It lift Jessica into the air and sick it cock into her.

Jessica moan with pleasure like she did Everytime she had Naruto's cock in what ever form in her. The Predalien began pounding at Jessica requests with no mercy.

She love being held by Naruto alien hand, her legs and arms wrap around him. As his cock pounded her pussy, his tail piercing her ass. As Jessica gave a loud cried the Predalien mandible mouth clamp around her face sticking his inner jaw in her mouth kissing and fuck Jessica mouth. While giving her air. Now both woman were fill in all three holes by some Aliens. It lasted for actually two hours with both woman cumming many times as did the aliens filling their holes with the seeds for Naruto spawn.


	4. Chapter4

The Facehuggers vanished as did the Predalien but Naruto was still holding and kissing Jessica. When they separated Jessica look at Holli. We have a system one with just Naruto, the second with a transformation." Holli was about to get up when a clone pick her up, held her so she was facing outwards legs being held up and stick his cock in her ass and carried her towards the table that appeared that held another clone laying down. Naruto pulled out Jessica pussy, flip her around, filling ass up and move to the other side of the table.

Both woman pussy were press together with the clone on the table cock between them. Jessica and Holli breasts gently press together then all three Naruto began moving. The original and the clone that held Holli in sync fuck both asses while the table clone move his hips up and down rubbing both pussy. Jessica and Holli moan and mange to lean forward to kiss each other with out breaking the patterned. 15 minutes later the Naruto's came in both asses and all on the stomachs and bottom of Jessica and Holli's breasts.

After the cum had been lick off Jessica asked Holli. "Any ideas for the next fantasy to do Holli dear." Holli smiled. "You know there this tv show and movies I love to watch."

Soon a transformed chair became the Iron Throne and sitting on it was the Night King in his black outfit but his long hard cock stick out of his pants and just like his touch of his flesh cold and hard. Their were White Walkers in the room. Skeleton looking. Kneeling in front of the king Jessica and Holli like their master member their eyes glowing bright blue. They each wore metal bikinis just like Leia in Star Wars but Jessica was red and Holli's white. After they were done looking Holli said. "Jessica I know that Naruto said that you get the original tonight. But with your permission Night Queen may I be first?"

Holli stop and thought Jessica might say no but the red head just smiled. "Of course Holli you are part of the family. My king will treat you right while my servants tend to me." The Night King look at Jessica who nodded got to her feet and went to the White Walkers who by a command from her began ravaging her. The Night King gave a small smirk and look at Holli. His hand told her to rise before going back to the arm of his throne.

Holli obeyed rising to her feet and in front of the never change character that haunted Holli fantasy and knowing it was the real person who she belong to made Holli wetter. But staying in role of the fantasy Holli didn't tackle into the sex. Instead she slowly got on the Iron Throne and place the cold cock tip at her entrance. Holli place her hands on the King's shoulders and began to sink shiver at the cold of the King's flesh and the feeling of real becoming one with Naruto. Slowly Holli began to ride the Night King who didn't move not even a change in the face.

But Holli knew that Naruto was a very good at acting. He was Perfect to play any roll. Holli moan softly as she rode while behind her she can hear Jessica moan which was muffle which told Holli that a White Walker had their cock in her mouth. After 5 minutes of this the Night King finally moved. He place his hands on Holli hips which made her shivered from the cold and pleasure. He tilt his head a bit mouth slightly open, his blue eyes beaconing her.

Holli lean in and kiss the Night King, kiss Naruto. Slow was the kiss but passionate. Holli was freezing but she didn't stop the riding or the kiss. Then the Night King Came. Holli expect the cum to be like but it was as warm as dragon fire. Then the Night King turn back into Naruto and the cold flesh and slowly gentle kiss became war and faster. Holli eagerly return the kiss riding faster until she and Naruto Came again. When they separated they turn to look at Jessica but she was having to much fun with the Direwolf breeding her. "I'm good right now! Do another fantasy!" She mange. Holli smiled at Naruto who smiled back. "Oh I have a fantasy." Said Holli eyes glinting.


	5. Chapter5

Naruto sat in front of his desk with a clone transformed Into a dull looking woman. Holli stood in front of them dress in a business top and skirt. "I have a method that will help me figure out what wrong with your marriage." She said. Then she took a medallion on a chain and held in front of her. Now watch the watch the medallion as it swing back and forth. You are getting sleepy... you are now both a sleep." Naruto and the woman heads drop.

Holli move to the woman. "Now Tracy you will remain asleep. A deep sleep in which you will hear nothing. You will not awake until I give the command."

Holli then move behind Naruto touching his shoulder and his hair. "So Naruto let's see how I can help you." Holli chuckled. "Or should I say how you can help me."

Holli lean close to Naruto's ear and said in a low voice. "Naruto listen to my instructions carefully. On my command when I clap my hands you awake you will be a sex craved convict who just got out of prison and is ready to fuck the shit out of the first blonde hair, big breast woman he sees."

Holli move back in front of the desk raise her hands up and clapped. Naruto eyes shot open blood red and hungry.

Naruto leap to his feet and grab Holli throat. "I'm about to take your pussy bitch." Holli gasped. "Oh dear." Jessica watch smiling knowing that Holli had unleashed the beast. Naruto grab Holli and not softly. Holli also fulling commented said. "Stop let me go you're being too rough!"

Naruto didn't stop. "Shut up! I ain't had no pussy in 5 years. I'm about to fuck the dog shit out of you!" He through her so Holli hit the desk and was bending over it. "Ouch." She said but not caring about the pain. "Bend over and spread your legs!" Order Naruto aprocehing Holli. Fire burning in his eyes. His pants fell to the floor reveal the member that Holli and Jessica belong to as well as the man who have it.

He yanked up Holli skirt and grabbing her panties. "Let's get some of these clothes off!"

"No don't!" Cried Holli but Naruto ignore her. He first pulled Holli's panties giving her a quick wedge then rip them completely off. "Look at that pink pussy!" Purred Naruto. "What are you about to do?" Asked Holli. "I'm about to give you a real man's cock!" Answered Naruto moving his tip towards her entrance. "Wait you don't even have a rubber on!" Cried Holli. "Screw rubbers! I need to feel that raw pussy! It's been so long!" Naruto started entering Holli when he was a quarter of the way he said. "Time to fill you up! I'm going balls deep!"

"Wait!!! Fill up??? Balls deep???" Stammered Holli then Naruto slam hard the rest of his cock into her pussy. "Fuck!" Screamed Holli arching her back. "Say my name bitch!" Order Naruto. Holli was all to happy to follow orders. "Naruto! NARUTO!!" As he pounded Holli she said. "At this rate you're cock is going to split me in haft!" Then she press herself into the desk as she came. "I hope the Warden doesn't find out I'm fucking his mistress!" Said Naruto. These words made Holli cum again and bring amuse smile to Jessica lips. Holli seem to remember Jessica and said. "Naruto on my command after you cum in me you flip me on to my back then grab the first red hair woman you see in the room grab her and fuck us both without mercy! Only after both our pussy are filled with your cum! Ooh! Will the trans be broken!" Holli clapped again and Naruto began to pick up speed and power about to cum.

Jessica watch all to ready. Naruto roared and came immediately he look around and saw Jessica he pulled Holli up straight rip off the rest of her clothes off pulled out of her and flip her on to her back then he move towards Jessica. Grab her roughly putting her on his shoulder and went back to the desk. While Jessica also in a rolled cried. "Wait please stop I'm married!"

"I don't care!" Said Naruto as plop Jessica on Holli luckily their breasts stop them from hitting heads. "Going take the warden mistress and his wife!" Purred Naruto as he slammed his cock into Jessica pussy. She cried out loving the feeling of having Naruto back in her. "Now you say my name!" Ordered Naruto. "NARUTO!! NARUTO!! NARUTO!!" Screamed Jessica. "Both of you!" Naruto then pulled out and slammed back into Holli. "NARUTO!!!" Cried Holli. Back and forth between the two he fuck. "I'm going to cum soon and going to shot my seed in to both of you! Killed the warden then have both of you in beautiful wedding dresses with your round belly marrying me!"

"YES CUM IN US MAKE US PREGNANT WITH BABIES!!!" Screamed Holli. "WE ARE YOURS NARUTO WE WILL BE YOUR WIVES!!" Screamed Jessica as Naruto was in her again. "YOU ARE MINE NOW AND FOREVER!!! TAKE MY SEED AND GIVE ME CHILDREN!!!" Roared Naruto as shot his cums into Jessica which filled her womb again and leaked out on to Holli. Then Naruto pulled out and slammed back into Holli filling her to the brim as well.

Afterwards they agreed to take a shower and get sleep. Soon Naruto had his two woman sleeping on ever side of him. He thought to himself. That maybe they should make more than babies maybe movies as well. Then he fell asleep everything right where it belong.

And Naruto wish came true as he stood across from Jessica and Holli in beautiful wedding dresses and their belly round with his babies. But there were going be more soon on there way.


End file.
